the_real_mario_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian
Vivian is the secondary protagonist character in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Vivian originally worked as a member of the villainous Shadow Sirens alongside her sisters, Beldam and Marilyn. Later, Vivian defects from the Shadow Sirens and joins Mario as his fifth party member. She is consistently put down by her oldest sister, Beldam, and has had a poor relationship with both her sisters for quite some time when Mario meets her. Although she suffers from an inferiority complex throughout the events of the game, Vivian's character develops as she learns to respect herself. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door''http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Vivian&action=edit&section=2 edit |- | align="center" colspan="2"| |} Vivian's first appearance in the game is during the interlude following Chapter 1, during which she and her two sisters are sent by Grodus to ambush Mario in the boggly woods. When Mario arrives there, however, he learns that the picture they were to use to identify him was Lost by Beldam, who is quick to blame Vivian for the loss. Mario is forced to battle the sisters when he comes to claim Flurrie's necklace which Vivian had found in the woods. Upon her defeat, she departs with Marylin and Beldam, leaving the necklace behind. After Mario's name and body are stolen by Doopliss Vivian appears in Twilight Town alongside her sisters, who plan to defeat Mario using a superbombomb When the weapon turns up missing, however, Vivian is once again blamed and left to search for it. When Mario finds the bomb and returns it to her, it turns out to be broken, but she gives him a kiss to thank him for his help and, after learning of the theft of his identity, resolves to return the favor by helping him, unaware that he is truly Mario. Using her powers, Mario eventually learns Doopliss's real name, and the duo corners him at the top of Creppy Steeple. Upon learning Mario's identity, Vivian is reluctant to assist in the ensuing battle, though she returns to his side after three turns, having decided that he treats her better than her sisters and is more deserving of her help. Following Doopliss's defeat, Mario stands up for Vivian when she is questioned by his other partners; she ultimately thanks him by handing him the Crystal Star and thus joins the team. At the very end of Mario's adventure, Beldam and Marilyn end their villainous activities and promise not to mistreat Vivian again. When Mario is preparing to leave Rogueport Vivian is about to tell Mario that she has a crush on him, but decides otherwise, saying that she thinks he and Princess Peach will make a good couple. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario Vivian appears as a catch card won by winning the Duel of 100 in the Sammer's Kingdaom. Frandcis also has a Vivian plush doll and there is a painting of her in Mario's house. Like Mario's other past partners, there is unused sprite data for Vivian, suggesting that they were originally going to appear in Super Paper Mario, but were removed during development. Super Smash Bros Brawl in Super Smash Bros Brawl Vivian appears as a sticker. Her sticker is a small sized one and increases the attack power of energy related attacks by 5. Her sticker can be used by any character. Gender In the Japanese version of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Vivian was depicted as a male who identified as a female. It is openly stated in Vivian's character description, which is translated as "One of the Shadow Trio, Vivian appears to be a girl but is really a boy." (in Japanese: 「カゲ三人組の一人だった　オンナのコのようで　ホントは　オトコのコ」). Additionally, Gommbella's Tattle reads: "That's Vivian. Of the Shadow Trio, she's the youngest sister... er, brother." (in Japanese: 「『ビビアン』よ　カゲ三人組の一人で　いちばん下の妹　・・・じゃなくて　弟ね」). While Beldam uses the term "majotachi" (meaning a group of sorceresses) to refer to her, Marilyn and Vivian as a collective, she also objects to Vivian trying to call the collective 「カゲ三姉妹」 Kage Sanshimai, the "Three Shadow Sisters", correcting the name to the gender-neutral 「カゲ三人組」 Kage Sanningumi, the "Shadow Trio", reminding Vivian that she is an 「オトコ」 otoko, "boy", written in red katakana for emphasis. However Mixed-group names typically tend to be more masculine; for example, in Spanish, once a group has a single male in it, it must be referred to in the masculine plural "ellos" and can only be called in the feminine plural "ellas" if it is made only of woman. A similar situation occurs in Mandarin, where a mixed-gender group is referred to using the masculine plural 他们 (ta1men) and can only be referred to in the feminine plural 她们 (ta1men) if it is made only of women . Japanese being such a gender-oriented language, it would be odd for a group with one male member to be referred to by the name "The Sorceresses", especially if Beldam was intent on "calling Vivian out" on their being male. it's trun's out that Vivian's sister's were Just being Bully's and Mario and his group toke it the wong way. in the end, Gommbella letter indicates that Vivian's sister's as part of their efforts to be nice to her after the events of the game have started calling her by her true gender witch is a female. Powers and abilitites Outside of battle, Vivian possesses the same ability Lady Bow has in Paper Mario but Vivian's works in a more interesting effect, as instead of literally turning invisible, Vivian can pull Mario into their shadow, where they can hide and nothing can get them. This allows them to get past objects that move over them, and avoid sight from enemies and their attacks in battle Vivian can use Shade Fist witch set enemies on fire with a burning puch' Veil both Vivian and Mario hides in the shadow's to avoid enemy's attacks' fiery jinx witch deals fire damage to all enemies piercing thier defense and can burn's them and infatuate were she Blows a kiss to all enemies to confuse them if effective. Vivian possesses the strongest magic of any partner in the game. Trivia During the battle with Vivian, she can use Fiery Jinx when her HP is low, but when Vivian joins Mario's party, she has to be Super Ranked to learn that ability. *Vivian is the second of four characters in the Paper Mario series (with Lakilester being the first, Bowser being the third, and Luigi/Mr. L being the fourth) to battle Mario and join his party. ** Vivian is the only party member in Mario's Tattle Log. *If the player looks through Professor Frankly's trash can after fighting the Shadow Sirens, Vivian's Tattle could be found while Marilyn's and Beldam's could not. This foreshadows that Vivian would join the party and not be rebattled with the other sirens later, as only Tattles of one-time enemies could be found in the trash. *If the player performs Veil's stylish command after all of the enemies are defeated, no star power is awarded. Category:Redeemd villains Category:Mario characters Category:Allies Category:Mario bosses Category:Fire Creatures Category:Magicians Category:Playable Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Females